Entre el orgullo y el amor
by Tama.Neko-Chan
Summary: Siglo XVII, Kagome vivía con su familia tranquilamente hasta que conoce a Inuyasha que va acompañado de su prima y un amigo, sin embargo la relación en un comienzo es bastante hostil... ¿podrán dejar a un lado los rencores?


Disclaimer: este fanfic ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro, ya que los personajes que aquí aparecen, pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi.

Notas de la autora: bueno, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo un fanfic así que espero que les guste. Les aclaro que la historia se desarrolla a fines del siglo XVIII, así que pueden imaginarse a los personajes con las vestimentas de esa época ;). Ahora les dejo la historia para que la disfruten!

"**Entre el orgullo y el amor"**

Capítulo I

Nuevos amigos

Los primeros destellos del sol, anunciaban la llegada de la mañana y en un campo no muy lejos de la ciudad, las lujosas cortinas de seda de una casa de considerables proporciones, dejaban al descubierto las brillantes ventanas de los cuartos de sus ocupantes, vivían en ella una familia respetable y muy conocida por la generosidad de sus integrantes.

Al mismo tiempo que las cortinas se corrían, comenzaba a despertar una hermosa joven de largos y lacios cabellos negros que tenía atados en una trenza para que no le molestaran al dormir, sus ojos azules y fríos como el hielo se detuvieron en una anciana bien entrada en años que apartaba el dosel de la cama.

-Buenos días señorita¿ha pasado usted una buena noche?-preguntó respetuosamente a la joven.

-Sí-fue toda su respuesta, sin embargo siguió hablando.- ¿está preparado mi baño?

-Por supuesto señorita, cuando guste le digo a las demás sirvientas que la atiendan-dijo al momento que hacía una reverencia y salía de la habitación para dirigirse a otra, específicamente, a la de la tercera puerta a la derecha en el segundo piso.

La anciana abrió la puerta haciendo que la ocupante de ese cuarto despertara abruptamente. La joven que yacía en su cama hace unos segundos atrás, era la hermana menor de Kikyo, sin embargo, no tenía nada que envidiarle a la primogénita. Tenía unos grandes ojos color chocolate, adornados por unas largas y tupidas pestañas y su pelo negro azabache, le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura, con pequeñas ondulaciones adornando sus puntas.

-Buenos días señorita Kagome- saludó la anciana sonriendo.

-Buenos días Kaede-murmuró medio dormida la aludida pero sin dejar de devolverle la sonrisa- No puedo creer que haya amanecido ya, tengo tanto sueño

-Si me permite mi atrevimiento, déjeme decirle que eso es por quedarse leyendo hasta tarde esas novelas de amor que nada de real tienen señorita

-Kaede, sabes que no me gustan las formalidades, a quien debes tratar así es a mi hermana… pero de todas maneras me gustaría encontrar un hombre así de preocupado y loco de amor como el protagonista de la novela que leo ahora- comento con ojos soñadores, y en efecto, así como sus ojos era ella; una soñadora, característica que era fomentada por las horas de lectura en la gran biblioteca de su padre, donde su imaginación divagaba por campos, palacios, ciudades y lagos, donde una hermosa doncella se casaba con un gentil hombre de bien con todas las características que cualquier mujer desearía.

Bajó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde podía disfrutar del aroma que los pétalos de jazmín en el agua caliente entregaban, mientras Kaede, la ayudaba a refregarse la espalda, luego del baño matinal, se secaba y la anciana la ayudaba a ponerse el molesto corsé y el vestido, que en esta ocasión era blanco ceñido a la cintura, donde había una cinta color rosa.

Una vez reunida la familia Higurashi en el amplio comedor desayunaban y conversaban sobre los planes del día, el clima, los posibles rumores de la ciudad y todo lo que se les ocurría durante esa hora completa que dedicaban a desayunar. Luego, el señor Higurashi daba un beso a su mujer y a sus hijas, se ponía la levita y se subía a uno de los autos que lo llevaba a la ciudad. Sonomi, la madre de las hermanas Higurashi, habitualmente se retiraba a la sala de pinturas, donde podía pasar horas encerrada pintando, sin embargo, ese día se dirigió a la ciudad con intenciones de hacer compras.

-Madre¿te puedo acompañar?-preguntó Kagome antes de que su madre se levantara del asiento que ocupaba.

-No, porque esta vez es mi turno y no quiero andar con crías molestas como tú-respondió Kikyo sin hacer mueca alguna

-¡No me digas cría! soy solamente dos años menor que tú-se defendió

-Las dos ya basta, por esta pelea ninguna de las dos me acompañará y se quedarán acá, y más les vale que cuando vuelva no escuche ninguna pelea, ya son bastante grandes como para discutir por cosas tan mínimas-y diciendo esto, Sonomi se marchó.

-¿Ves lo que consigues?-preguntó mirando despectivamente a Kagome- por tu culpa no pude salir de compras

-¡Si hubiese sabido que ibas no habría dicho nada!, además nadie te manda a responder de esa manera Kikyo-dijo enfadada la chica, pero Kikyo le hizo caso omiso y se fue del lugar.

Kagome totalmente enfadada, se retiró del comedor para leer bajo su árbol favorito la novela que había dejado inconclusa el día anterior. Se demoraba diez minutos en llegar a él, un árbol antiguo y muy grande que ofrecía sombra a quien se lo pidiera en esos calurosos días de verano, estaba ubicado en el jardín de una hermosa casa que había sido abandonada por sus propietarios hacía algunos años, se sentó y se sumergió en el mar de letras del libro, sin embargo no había avanzado ni tres páginas, cuando se percató del enorme bullicio que procedía de una carreta cargada de cosas y detrás de esta un bonito carruaje tirado por dos magníficos caballos blancos, de donde descendieron tres personas

La chica parecía tener la edad de Kagome, llevaba un hermoso vestido negro que la cubría hasta el cuello, llevaba el pelo atado en una trenza que se enrollaba en la parte trasera de su cabeza y sus ojos de color café con tonalidades rojas parecían muy tristes, muy de cerca le seguía un hombre con el pelo negro y reflejos azules como sus ojos, y finalmente bajó él, el hombre de sus sueños, el cabello corto y de un extraño color plateado, ojos ámbar y un cuerpo atlético.

-¡Más les vale bajar esas cosas luego par de inútiles!-rugió el último a los hombres que bajaban las cosas de la mudanza

-Inuyasha, no seas tan rudo amigo-le sugirió el de ojos azules mientras que la mujer se acercaba al jardín de la casa y Kagome se paraba con el libro en la mano

-Bu… buenos días-saludó Kagome a la mujer

-¿eh?-se extrañó la mujer levantando una ceja

-¿Y tú quien eres?-preguntó Inuyasha despectivamente haciéndola bajar de la nube en la que había estado- no sabía que la servidumbre llegaba tan temprano ni mucho menos que mandaran a una cría

-¡¿Qué¡¿Me ha llamado cría¡No soy ninguna cría y mucho menos me pondría a su servicio!- exclamó furiosa Kagome

-Lo siento señorita, disculpe a mi amigo-intervino el otro hombre tomándole la mano- esto fue todo un malentendido¿me podría decir el nombre de tan hermoso ángel?

-este… Kagome Higurashi-dijo sonrojada

-Mucho gusto señorita Higurashi, yo soy Miroku, esta bella mujer es Sango-dijo apuntando a la chica- y este gruñón de aquí es Inuyasha Taisho, seguro que ha oído hablar de él ¿no señorita Higurashi?

-Bueno... a decir verdad… no, disculpe-murmuró sonrojada

-¡¿No has oído hablar de mí?! Ja, es la primera vez que escucho a alguien decir eso

-¡Que petulante!-exclamó Kagome y se volteó al escuchar unas pequeñas risillas a su lado, era Sango la mujer que iba vestida de negro.- ¿uh¿he dicho algo gracioso?

-No no, discúlpeme, es sólo que me ha hecho gracia el modo en que ustedes dos se tratan, señorita Higurashi¿me permitiría llamarle Kagome?

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó sonriendo

-Tú me puedes llamar Sango, mucho gusto- extendió la mano a modo de saludo y continuó- ¿quisieras entrar en la casa Kagome?

-¿Segura que no es una molestia?-preguntó dubitativa

-¡Claro que es una molestia!-gruñó el de pelo plateado- ¡Además no sé quien te crees para entrar en una propiedad ajena sin ningún permiso!

-¡Uy¡Como me hace enfadar¡Pues para su información hace más de cinco años que esta casa ha estado desocupada y no soy clarividente como para adivinar que ya había sido comprada!-respondió fulminándolo con la mirada

-Inuyasha Inuyasha¿por qué no mejor vamos a ver que bajen todo?-sugirió Miroku

-¡Pues por que no quiero que…!-pero no alcanzó a decir nada más, pues Miroku ya le había tapado la boca y lo llevaba a rastras hasta el portón.

-Disculpa a mi primo Inuyasha, es un poco desconfiado con la gente- excusó Sango mientras la invitaba a entrar

Nunca había entrado a ese lugar, siempre llegaba hasta el árbol y antes de que atardeciera se iba, al entrar, descubrió que era enorme, mucho más de lo que se veía afuera y más que su propia casa. Estaba decorado al más puro estilo inglés con gustos muy finos al parecer de una mujer.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Sango

-¡Sí¡tienen una casa muy bonita!-sonrió Kagome

-Bueno, a decir verdad es de Inutaisho, el padre de Inuyasha. Pero él nos permitió vivir aquí, es que yo necesitaba algo de aire puro y tranquilidad ¿sabes? Aunque Inuyasha no lo parezca es una muy buena persona… se preocupa por los demás, fue él quien le sugirió a su padre que nos viniéramos a este lugar-contó a Kagome pero al ver la perplejidad de la chica se disculpó- lo siento, estoy hablando demás… y dime ¿dónde vives tú? Que yo sepa por aquí no hay muchas casas.

-Eh... bueno yo vivo en una casa a diez minutos de aquí… de seguro en el camino la vieron

-Lo siento, no puse mucha atención, pero me gustaría mucho conocer tu casa algún día Kagome- dijo sonriendo pero a pesar de eso, sus ojos seguían tristes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Y por qué demonios teníamos que dejar que entrara Miroku?!

-Ay Inuyasha… que despistado eres-comentó moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados- ¿de verdad no te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?-preguntó incrédulo

-¡De Sango!

-¿De Sango?

-Sí, hoy mientras tú y la señorita Kagome discutían, ella se rió, es la primera vez en meses que lo hace-comentó serió Miroku- además… no sé por qué, pero la señorita Kagome tiene algo que me hace sentir tranquilo… ¡debe ser por su hermosura incomparable!

-¡mujeriego!- le reprochó dándole un golpe en la cabeza dejándole un chichón.- pero tienes razón… aunque no me guste admitirlo… tal vez esa mujer le haga bien a Sango

-Lo que pasa es que te ha gustado y no lo quieres admitir-sonrió pícaramente- aunque a quien no le gustaría una diosa como esa…

-¡Si serás idiota Miroku!- exclamó propinándole un segundo golpe en la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿qué edad tienes Kagome?

-17, aunque ya casi cumplo los 18-sonrió Kagome- ¿y tú Sango?

-yo tengo 19, al igual que mi primo Inuyasha y su amigo Miroku-contestó Sango- Oye Kagome¿te quedarías a almorzar con nosotros?, me daría mucho gusto si pudieras

-Yo… lo siento Sango, no avisé a nadie en casa que saldría… así que no puedo regresar tarde-se disculpó Kagome

-Oh, no pasa nada -sonrió- Pero pregunta si puedes venir mañana, yo soy bastante madrugadora así que si gustas puedes venir a darte una vuelta por la mañana.

-Sí, lo haré-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.- muchas gracias por la tarde de hoy Sango, no pensaba pasármela tan bien, ahora me tengo que marchar.

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

Caminaron juntas por el corredor hasta la puerta principal, Kagome tan distraída como siempre, no se percató de que Inuyasha caminaba en dirección contraria y chocaron abruptamente cayendo Inuyasha sobre Kagome con sus rostros muy cerca y muy sonrojados. Hubo unos segundos tensos de silencio absoluto hasta que…

-¡Niñata torpe¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- le reprochó aún encima de ella.

-¡¿Pero que se ha de creer usted?!, Si hubiese sido más caballero habría tenido más cuidado y hubiese evitado que yo callera.

-Ni caballero ni que nada, con una cría como tu no se puede-dijo molesto

-¡Le he dicho que no me llame cría estúpido petulante!-exclamó esta

-Inuyasha… creo que em… este… deberías salirte de encima de la señorita Kagome-sugirió Sango haciendo que el aludido y quien estaba debajo de él se sonrojaran aún más.

-Déjalo Sango a Inuyasha le gusta est…-Pero no termino porque el tercer golpe del día llegó justo en su cabeza

-¡Cállate Miroku!-dijo completamente rojo- ¡Y tu ya deberías largarte!-dicho esto subió las escaleras y desapareció.

-Bueno… disculpen las molestias, no ha sido mi intención causarles tantos problemas, yo mejor me voy-sonrió un poco triste

-Señorita Kagome, nos gustaría mucho que nos vuelva a visitar mañana, ya verá que el necio de Inuyasha termina aceptándola-le sonrió Miroku.

-Muchas gracias señor Miroku, hasta mañana entonces-le sonrió a los dos y luego de una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza a modo de despido se marchó.

Notas de la autora: espero que les haya gustado ), espero que me dejen reviews! Para darme ánimos y seguir escribiendo a pesar de los exámenes u.u no sé porque existen… malditas hojas de papel ¬¬ bueno en fin )… gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de entrar ;)


End file.
